Plot of Demon
by x-smith
Summary: What was Demon planning to do with Ken? Where did the Dark Spore come from? This is probably a silly idea, but it makes sense in my head. Please read and review! I don’t own


AN/ this is what happens when I think too much about plot holes that exist in season 2 of digimon. I thought it was an interesting idea, hope you enjoy reading it.

Plots of a Demon

I am Demon, ruler of the land of the Dark World. My self-proclaimed 'rival', Dragomon, rules the oceans. He seeks to merge with the Child of Light; he thinks it will grant him ultimate power. He is a fool. All his actions will give him is ultimate pain before his death. He is a creature of Darkness; she a creation of Light, the two cannot exist as one. Still, it is amusing to watch his foolish efforts. If he understood the true nature and importance of the Light as I do, he would no doubt be more cautious.

In order for him to achieve his goal the Child if Light must first be corrupted, lessening her power and allowing the Darkness to consume her. I especially look forward to seeing the look on the idiots face when he figures this out. It will be even more amusing when he realises that it is impossible to corrupt the Child – she is too pure for corruption, otherwise she would not be of Light. The true crowning moment will be when he realises that I have found a way to do what he cannot. After all, why aim for the stars, knowing they will burn you before you ever get there, when the moon is much closer and safer?

The Child of Light, when all is said and done, is human. As such, there is always the possibility that she (this Child is always female) will die. The Powers That Be (whoever they are) will not risk the Child dying before her purpose is served, so whenever they send the Child into the world, they always make certain that there is a spare. It is this fact that I wish to exploit, because you see the Spare is never as pure as the original Child – this boy (as the spare is always male – don't ask me why, it just is) can be corrupted just as easily as any other human and because of the nature of his existence, he too shares a small part of the power of the Light. If he is only made aware of his purpose he is capable of siphoning power from the Child of Light, and I intend to take advantage of this ability. That is not to say that he will be made aware, but his power can be harvested if one knows how.

There is still much to do before I can openly make my move, but I am unconcerned. The Child of Light has yet to awaken her power, and I cannot really do anything until she does. It is only a matter of time…

linelineline

Finally! I had been growing impatient waiting for this day…the Child has made herself known – her power is awakened. And how convenient, there is a rift among the rest of the digidestined, and they have now split up. Friendship is wandering alone, wallowing in the darkness within his own heart. It is only a matter of time before he finds himself in the Dark World…I wonder if he will end up in my realm or Dragomon's? I shall keep a close eye on him; he may prove to be a valuable asset in my quest for the Light.

linelineline

Most intriguing. Friendship is stronger than I thought. He was somehow able to release himself from his own Darkness just as it began to take physical form, and escaped back into the Digital World. He might have made a valuable ally rather than an asset, but no matter. He most likely believes his Darkness to be destroyed, but evil is not vanquished so easily. It is now under my command. It will be very useful in corrupting the Spare – I shall have to test it though, to be sure I know how to go about it. There can be no mistakes, or all is lost.

linelineline

Well, that went very well. I know just how to use this. My patience has paid off, the power I seek is within my grasp, and it is now only a matter of time.

The Child of Love had left the Children of Courage, Knowledge, and Light, taking the Child of Hope with her, and she was feeling panicked. Her own Darkness was beginning to stir, not enough to send her here, but enough that I was able to send her a small part of the Darkness I received from the Child of Friendship and tip the scales, so to speak. She fell into a literal pit of despair, and since it was not her own Darkness that caused it others were able to follow her. Ironically one of those 'others' was Friendship. They were able to pull her free and left to face whatever buffoon is threatening the Digital World at the moment. I hope it is that idiot Piedmon, he has been waiting to make his move almost as long as I have. I almost wish I could see the look on his face when Friendship arrives and defeats him. I wonder if anyone will ever realise that Friendship alone is powerful enough to do that, if he would only allow himself to give in and stop worrying needlessly over the Child of Hope.

It is a shame really, that Hope is almost as impossible to corrupt as Light. He would have done wonderfully as a substitute for her. His power is almost on par with the Child of Light, although less potent. Perhaps once I achieve my goal I will tell him that, before I kill him. After all, Hope and Friendship between them have enough power to rival even Light, so I cannot let them live. Although it will be amusing to brake the spirits of the others – especially Courage. He will be the easiest to brake, and perversely he will also take the longest. All I will have to do is allow him to see what I am planning on doing to his 'sister', the Child of Light. In order to continue to siphon her power I will need to keep her alive, but that doesn't mean she needs to be healthy, and I'm sure having to watch her suffer and be unable to do anything about it will slowly drive him insane.

As Courage he instinctively seeks to protect the Light – he most likely believes that this urge stems from her being his sister by blood. I am always delighted to find that the so-called 'good guys' are largely woefully ignorant. The Powers That Be never seem to see fit to tell them the details of how and why they alone are able to come to the Digital World. But enough reminiscing. I have work to do.

linelineline

It is time. The digivice has been sent. The Spare is about to enter the Digital World. A small part of Friendship's Darkness must be sent to guide him here, where his corruption can begin. It must be done slowly at first, or he will resist too much and I will not risk killing him. Finally, after all my years of planning I can at long last begin the first step to my achieving ultimate power.

linelineline

No! How is this possible?! How could it NOT WORK!!

The Darkness was sent – twice what I sent to lead Love into my World – and it did not work! Could I have miss-calculated? Could it be that the Spare is stronger than I thought? The darkness has entered his digivice, true it is not enough to change its shape, but it should have been enough to bring him here…I shall have to ponder on this. I cannot send more of Friendship's Darkness – I have already begun to refine the rest of it – but perhaps there is some other way to bring him here? I cannot open a portal directly to his World, it would put too much of a drain on my power, but there must be something I can do…

linelineline

Interesting. It seems my concerns were for naught. The Darkness I sent was awakened by the Spare's own inner Darkness and guided him to the Dark World after all – it just waited until the second time the digivice was used. How frustrating that he be sent to Dragomon's realm rather than mine. Thankfully the fool still has no idea how important this boy is, and let him come and go unchallenged. If he only knew…the incredible power he just allowed to slip away…it is almost tempting to tell him, just to see his reaction. Perhaps when my plans are complete.

linelineline

The refining is finished. Using the last of the Darkness harvested from the Child of Friendship I have created a Dark Spore. All I must do now is place it within the Spare's body – not a difficult task, he will be completely unaware if it – and wait for it to grow. Once the Spare's soul is corrupted I can begin using him to absorb power from Light.

linelineline

How strange, Dragomon has yet to make his move. I had no idea he possessed such great patience, I suppose I do have to give him _some_ credit after all…

linelineline

Well, it took him long enough. Dragomon has finally made his bid for the Child of Light – and failed, as I knew he would. Sadly he is still living, but then he _did_ use his minions to do most of the work.

His plan was a daring one, he tricked some of his subordinates into calling the Child into this World in order to 'defeat' him, thus avoiding placing a massive drain on his strength. I must admit, this shows more cunning than I believed he was capable of. I under-estimated him, but it does not matter. He continues to reach for the stars, and will eventually get burned regardless. There is simply no point in going after the Child herself – quite aside from the fact he could not attempt to hold one tenth of her power, she has to many protectors who would do anything to see her safe and happy.

There is of course Courage, her 'brother' who was always destined to be her chief protector. Hope also cares for her very deeply; his power is closely connected to hers, and as with Courage, protecting the Light is almost instinctive. If one were to place labels on the Children then Courage would be her Protector, and Hope her Support. Friendship…ah, now he is most definitely my favourite. He exists as support not just for Light, but for the entire group. For his 'brothers' sake, Friendship will go to almost any lengths to protect Light – he is almost as dedicated as Courage, a shame I will have to kill him. Such great power…and all of it going to waste because I cannot risk him freeing either the Light or the Spare. So many protectors, and I do not find it in the least surprising that it was Hope that came to the 'rescue' of Light. In truth, had she used her full strength she could have broken free on her own, but she has come to rely too much on the other digidestined – or perhaps the Spare is already unintentionally draining her of her power.

The boy is doing very well for himself, he has found a way to unconsciously tap into the power of my Spore, and is calling himself the 'Digimon Emperor'. A very grand title for a mere tool, but I find his antics rather amusing to watch so I shall let it continue for now. Soon it will be time to harvest the Spore, and then ultimate power will be mine.

linelineline

How upsetting. Just as the Spare was about to become completely corrupted the other digi-brats just _had_ to come along and break him free. It would seem I under-estimated the power the boy's partner held over him as well as the power of the new digidestined. In hindsight I should have anticipated this – especially since one of the new brats has both the power of Courage and Friendship inside of him. A terrifying combination. I should have known it would happen, I should have known…

And even more surprising, the Spare has his own crest now. Kindness. I should have expected this to happen, but I did not. It seems I have been getting complacent.

No matter, this is but a minor setback, I can still salvage something from this. It will take a great deal of my strength, but I can go to the Real World and retrieve the Spore, and use it to replenish my power. Once that is done it will be a simple matter to absorb his partially corrupted soul and then I can continue on with my plans. It must be done soon…I will have to time it very carefully. It must be before he over-comes his guilt, but I cannot do what needs to be done while the power of Light that freed him still runs through his veins. I must contact that stupid human _adult_ who seeks to come to the Digital World.

It grieves me that I must work with such a fool, but I have no choice, I cannot risk opening a portal to the wrong place.

linelineline

Dragomon has made his final move. He has tried to use his own power to bring the Child of Light to the Dark World, and once again he has failed. This time it was the Childs own power that defeated him; my theory is that she was able to use her full strength because Kindness was with her this time. This has worked out to my advantage; Dragomon is spent, and will be unable to interfere with my plans. And the true Child has taken the remainder of the Light from within Kindness, which means it is now time. All I need is for the fool Oikawa to pinpoint exactly where Kindness is in the Real World and I can proceed.

linelineline

How dare he? HOW DARE HE?! He double-crossed me! Of course I was planning on doing the same to him, but that is beside the point. Another thing I should have seen coming, and did not. I have become complacent indeed.

I could have dealt easily with the human, if it were not for unexpected power displayed by Kindness. It would seem that in placing the Dark Spore created from the Darkness of Friendship in the body of Kindness I unintentionally gave him a part of Friendships power, and when this was combined with that of the rest of the new brats it proved to be enough to send me back to the Dark World – they have even managed to find a way to seal me here. I believe this was a result of the combination of Courage and Friendship existing within one boy joining with Kindness Light and Hope – the others served little or no purpose. Kindness found the way to send me back, and Light and her protectors seal me from opening a new portal – not that I would have been able to do so for at least a week anyway. By the time I break free of my prison the Child will most likely have died from old age, I made too many mistakes and missed my chance. This time.

But I am a digimon, and we are all but immortal. It will take time for another Child of Light to be born, but she will come eventually, and I will not make the same mistakes as I did this time around. The Real World will yet learn to fear the name of Demon, Lord of Darkness.

End


End file.
